Trick or Treat
by Lady Sakuram
Summary: Ed deals with an Vampire while Envy makes a surprise for Ed. Hopefully it won't scare Ed to death.
1. Trick or Treat

An: Hey! Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you enjoy this!

Envy: Of course they will. I'm in here.

Ed: I'm surprised you don't get crushed with an ego that size.

Envy: (Raises eyebrow) Is that what happen?

Ed: What? To who?

Envy: You, of course.

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT HAS TO BE CAREFUL NOT TO STEP ON HIM!!

Sakura: Ed, he didn't say that.

Envy: That's right Chibi – san.

Ed: (Fuming)

Sakura: Envy, please don't get him started.

Envy: But it's fun.

Sakura: (Sighs) Envy.

Sakura: No, I don't own them. Now on to the show er story.

**Trick or Treat**

A boy with long golden blonde haired tied back in a braid with bright golden eyes gave an annoyed sigh as he strolled through the corridors of Central headquarters. Edward Elric was his name among others. He was called the Fullmetal alchemist and the Alchemist of the people as well.

The Colonel Mustang had summoned him from the library. _"I just got back from a mission. Damn Mustang! He knows I need to get Al's body back." _He thought crossly.

He shivered when he passed an opened window. He had left his red coat in the library on a chair and now was feeling the cold. He opened the door to the office where Hawkeye and Havoc worked. Havoc yawned and gave a lazy wave as Hawkeye gave a small smile.

"He's in his office Edward and he's in a good mood. Or he was." She said as he nodded opening the door leading to the Flame alchemist. A man with pitch black hair dressed in a blue military uniform was sitting in a chair facing away from Edward and toward the window.

"You called for me Sir?" He asked politely. Mustang turned around wearing a serious face making the blonde raise an eyebrow. "Ah. Yes. Fullmetal, a case has just been brought to my attention. I decided to put you on it." He said calmly.

"What?! Why?!" He asked heatedly. Mustang raised an eyebrow and replied. "Remember Fullmetal, you're a dog of the military and have to follow orders. Going against those orders will get you a court marshal."

Ed glared and opened his mouth to say something only to snap it shut. _"He's acting really serious. The case must be going bad. He hasn't made one height joke . . .** yet**. I guess I can listen quietly . . .** this **time."_ He thought smirking.

The flaxen haired teen just sat down and stared passively at the Colonel. "That's better. Actually I think you'll be interested in this case." stated Mustang giving a small smirk.

Mustang opened a drawer pulling out a cream colored file before handing it over to the blonde. He opened it and golden eyes widened at the pictures of dead animals.

His attention was brought back to the Colonel as he said. "There have been reports of animals disappearing then reappearing fully drained of blood."

"But it's just animals right?" He asked inquiringly. "Yes, until a week ago that is. Then humans started disappearing only to turn up dead and drained of blood." stated Mustang.

Golden eyes narrowed as he asked. "Any idea what's doing this? A chimera maybe? Or a lunatic?" Mustang shook his head before replying. "Your guess is as good as mine. That's why I put you on this case. There are no witnesses as well. It seems whenever this . . . creature strikes. It strikes at someone who is alone."

Ed gave a thoughtful 'Hmm' before looking through the file more thoroughly. Mustang gave him the time to do so before stating.

"Fullmetal I suggest you go back to the library." The flaxen haired teen blinked in surprise before nodding and standing. He was almost to the door when Mustang said. "Fullmetal this creature is attacking innocent people. I want it off the streets."

He gave a short bow and replied firmly. "It will be." Mustang just nodded and gave a small smile.

Ed opened the apartment door with a grunt. He had a pile of _very_ heavy books in his hands. He used his foot to close the door and gave a sigh of relief as he set the books down on the coffee table.

"Al? You here?" He called halfheartedly and was answered with an "In the kitchen, Brother!" He walked into the kitchen to spy Al at the stove with a giant pot. "Um. . . Al? What are doing?" asked Ed hesitantly.

"Cooking. What does it look like?" said Al. Ed gave a chuckle before asking. "Okay, what are you cooking?" The suit of armor seemed to get nervous making the blonde to get suspicious.

"Umm . . . . Stew." He murmured. Ed made a disgusted face. "Aaalllllll. Stew has milk in it." He whined. "I know, Brother. That's why I'm making it. Since you won't drink milk, this is the only way to get some in your system. Then you'll be able to grow." stated Al determinedly.

It took only seconds for Al to realize his mistake. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEED A TWELVE FOOT LADDER TO REACH THE KITCHEN COUNTER!" roared Ed angrily.

Al gave a sigh before saying to the fuming blonde. "I didn't say that, Ed." Ed just glared before about facing and marching back into the living room. He plopped down on the sofa and pulled the nearest book into his lap.

Al a moment later came into the room and noticed the folder. "Brother? Did the Colonel give you another assignment?" He asked curiously. Ed forgot about the height remark and stated. "Yeah, but it's in Central. Apparently there's a creature going around killing and draining it's victims of blood."

Ed could swear Al was about to tilt his head to the side when he asked. "Like a vampire?" He blinked in confusion before his golden eyes widened. "Al! You're a genus!" He said going through the books he brought with him.

He finally found the right one and started flipping pages before stopping and reading. Then he said out loud. "Vampire: a creature that is already dead and must consume blood in order to live. They burst into flames upon contact with sunlight. A wooden stake through the heart will kill them and garlic will drive them away."

Ed picked up and flipped through the file again and exclaimed victoriously. "All the victims disappeared at night and also were found again at night!" "But vampires don't exist, Ed. They're just myths." Al said anxiously.

"So were homunculi and we found out how real _they_ were." said Ed seriously as Al muttered a soft. "True"

Then Al seemed to think of something. "Brother? Do you realize what's in a couple of days?" He asked cautiously. "Um . . . Friday?" asked Ed questioningly. "Halloween" stated Al calmly.

One of Ed's eyebrows started to twitch. "Dammit! This was a setup!" He shouted furiously.

A boy with long emerald green hair that hung to his waist sighed with boredom. Violet cat like eyes watched a small dark haired boy as he ran around in circles.

Wrath stopped just in front of Envy and grinned. "Envy! Guess what's on Friday!" He asked excitedly. Envy raised an eyebrow and stated bored. "Gee. What's on Friday?"

"_Sloth better hurry up or I'm going to **kill** him."_ He thought irked. Wrath seemed to not notice that Envy was getting annoyed. "Halloween!" exclaimed Wrath.

Envy tilted his head to the side and replied. "So?" Wrath gave an annoyed huff before replying tersely. "It's a holiday where humans dress up and scare each other."

Envy quirked an eyebrow before an evil grin spread across his face. He stood and sauntered to the door. Wrath blinked in confusion before shouting. "Hey! Mommy Sloth told you to watch me!!"

Envy placed his hands on his hips and replied mockingly. "Oh? Aren't you old enough to watch yourself? You're older than Sloth, no matter how young you look. Then again, maybe you're just an idiot."

Wrath glared as Envy smirked and left. _"Halloween huh? Perfect . . . I can have some fun with Chibi – san."_ He thought grinning.

It was now early morning and Ed sped through the halls. He reached Mustang's outer office gasping for breathe. Hawkeye had just closed the door and quirked an eyebrow inquiringly at the blonde.

"Edward? What are you doing here? I thought you had an assignment." She said curiously. Ed glared and answered. "I know everything. I know this case is just a setup for Halloween."

Hawkeye gave a look of surprise and replied calmly. "No, Edward. It's real I assure you. I saw a few of the bodies myself." He blinked golden eyes in confusion before slumping into a nearby chair sighing.

"Thanks Hawkeye. I almost made a fool of myself." He said gratefully. She gave a small smile before nodding, going to a file cabinet.

"_Great, now what? I have no leads, and no more information. The only thing I have is a theory that it might be a vampire. And what an idea that is. Normally I put Envy as the culprit to something as sophisticated as this. Not even Envy could drain people of blood with a bite."_ He thought wearily.

Envy grinned as he looked around. He was currently in a mansion on the outskirts of Central that hadn't been used for what seemed like centuries. He had made sure there were no current occupants. Of course with the look of the place he had doubted it. Of course it's always best to check on things like that.

"_I have a creepy looking mansion. Now, all I need is to make it seem haunted like I read about in one of Wrath's books."_ He thought grinning evilly.

Lust walked slowly down the hall of_ their_ headquarters midnight black hair swaying before spotting Wrath pouting on his bed. "Where's Envy? Wasn't he supposed to be watching you until Sloth got back tomorrow?" She asked purple eyes filled with curiosity.

Wrath gave an angry glare before replying. "Yea, but he left after reading all the books Mommy Sloth gave me to learn about Halloween." Lust raised an eyebrow.

"Halloween? On nooo. Envy's probably out to get the Fullmetal boy. He needs to learn the proper way of trying to court somebody." She groaned. Wrath tilted in head in confusion.

"What? Court? What's Envy going to do to Edward?" asked Wrath. Lust shook her head and replied. "Sloth will tell you about courting when you're older. As for what Envy plans on doing to the Fullmetal boy . . . He's probably going to try frighten him. That's what Halloween is all about isn't it?"

Understanding flashed in Wrath's eyes as Lust gave a sigh.

The flaxen haired teen gave a frustrated sigh. He was in the library and the table he was working on was currently covered in books. He had been there all day and hadn't found a single thing. He had found more information about vampires but no leads on the supposed vampire currently roaming the streets.

"_If it even is a vampire."_ He thought irritably. Suddenly an image of a familiar green haired sin popped up in his head. He blushed but shook his head quickly.

That had been happening a lot lately. Envy's image would pop up in head at random moments. With the image he would blush and his heart would speed up. He didn't understand what was happening. He had even started daydreaming about the green hair homunculus.

"_Maybe I'm just itching for a fight. Dammit. I don't need this right now! I need to focus! Not daydream about Envy! Ugh. I shouldn't be daydreaming about Envy at all or want to daydream about Envy! Maybe I'm coming down with something. . ." _He trailed off sighing.

After another hour of going through different books, he started to get fed up._ "There has to something here that can help!"_ He thought in frustration. He pulled another book toward himself and started reading.

Just then Havoc came running up and said quickly. "Ed! There's been another attack! C'mon!" Ed's golden eyes widen as he gave a curse, stood and grabbed his coat.

He followed Havoc and hopped into the car that was waiting. Mustang was beside him while Hawkeye was sitting in the front passenger seat. They were already moving and going fast. He felt his body become flat against the seat.

"Where?" He asked immediately. Mustang stared straight ahead but answered solemnly. "About halfway across town. Hopefully we can make it before the creature has the chance to escape." Ed nodded and stared out of the window anxiously.

When they came upon the scene. He climbed out of the car and saw the body surrounded by police in the middle of the street. He tensed and narrowed his eyes scanning the area for the creature. He was about to relax when he found no trace of it. He inhaled sharply when he spotted a shadow moving in one of the alley ways across the street.

"There it is." He whispered quickly going through the crowd that had gathered. He followed after the shadow. He then came to a dead end and saw what appear to be a giant bat with the bottom half of a horse. "That's the creature?! It's not a vampire! Just a chimera!" He said now smirking confidently.

The chimera suddenly charged at him and with a clap he transformed a blade out of his right hand. It opened its mouth showing two long and sharp fangs. He just slashed at one of its wings and it dodged. It took flight and started flying in circles.

"_It's fast!"_ He thought apprehensively trying to keep his eyes on it. It came swooping in and he dodged but still got hit with one of the back legs when they kicked out. He rolled and quickly got up avoiding another attack.

It swooped in with its mouth opened again and Ed aimed for its throat. He winced as pain shot through him as the chimera sunk a fang into his left shoulder. He slashed at its throat before quickly pulling away holding his shoulder.

It gave a howl of pain before taking flight again. He clenched his teeth in pain and watched as it swooped in again, mouth opened. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on a wall making a stone spike erupt which stabbed it through the heart.

It gave an ear shattering howl before going limp on the spike, blood coming out in gushes and running down the spike onto the wall and ground.

He gave a sigh before clapping his hands again and retracting his blade. He held his shoulder gingerly as Mustang, Hawkeye, and Havoc came running up. Havoc looked up and said in shock. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"That Havoc . . . is the creature that's been going around murdering people and drinking their blood." stated Mustang grimly. Hawkeye stared for a moment before saying in a quiet voice. "Sir, it seems to be made up from one of the new species of bat that's been terrorizing the southern provinces lately." Mustang just nodded briskly.

He then turned to Ed and said. "Good job Fullmetal. You got it off the streets and in record time too." The flaxen haired teen just gave a curt nod.

"Now, I think you should go home and have that shoulder looked at." stated Mustang with concern in his voice. Ed gave a small smile and said. "Okay. Night Colonel, Hawkeye, Havoc." Hawkeye gave a look of worry at his shoulder but gave a small smile just the same. Havoc was still in too much shock to be paying attention so he turned and walked away.

Two days had already past since the case of the vampire chimera was closed. Ed was currently sitting on a couch in Mustang's office and he was _pissed_. Mustang had just told him he had to investigate an old mansion outside of town that was apparently haunted.

A number of witnesses had seen strange things going on at the place. A figure had been seen walking through the halls and lights had been turned on at night. They had even claimed to hear loud cursing. The worse part was that it was Halloween.

The blonde fixed the Colonel with a deadpan look and asked. "Are you sure someone just didn't move in there?"

Mustang gave him the same look before saying. "I'm sure Fullmetal. The last residents that lived there died about eighty years ago. They didn't sell it and it wasn't given to anyone. It was about to become the governments but then these reports came in."

"You _do_ know what day it is right?" He asked questionably with a raised eyebrow. Mustang nodded and replied sighing. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do Fullmetal. Which is why, I'm making you go to the house. How many would want to go to a haunted house on Halloween?"

Ed sighed and nodded. _"He does have a point there. Sometimes people do stupid things." _He thought resignedly.

It was already late afternoon by the time he found the old place. He had left Al at the apartment. That had been a problem since he had come home injured the other night and was completing another mission with said injury.

He didn't think it was anything serious, just someone screwing around. Probably laughing their head off at the moment because, others thought that the mansion had become haunted.

Suddenly an image of Envy popped up in head and a blush went across his cheeks. He mentally shook his head then strolled up the long path leading up to the front door.

He didn't see a pair of mirth filled violet eyes staring down at him.

As he came up to the house he had to admit it was pretty creepy. The lawn was overgrown with weeds and paint was chipping off of the house. It really did seem like a haunted house.

He made it to the door and knocked. There was no answer and he mentally slapped himself in the forehead. _"No one lives here idiot! Knocking is useless!" _He thought as he tried the door.

To his surprise it was unlocked, he opened it and stepped in. _"That proves someone has been here."_ He thought resolutely.

He walked to the middle of the foyer just as the door slammed shut covering him in absolute darkness. He tensed as the sound of the door echoed around the foyer.

"_I'm not scared. Just the wind. . . . Or maybe I'm not as alone as I thought. Either way there's a logical explanation. One that doesn't have anything to do with ghosts!"_ He thought determinedly.

Then a sound went through the air and he looked around trying to locate it. He clapped his hands and made a blade out of his automail.

Envy was at the top of the stairs grinning. The flaxen haired boy below set his face into a determined look before slowly and carefully following the sound. He bumped into the foot of some stairs and grabbed the railing.

He kept following the sound as it went farther and farther into the house. He was starting to get a feeling. Like when a rabbit stumbles into a fox hole with the fox waiting. Only he had a feeling that he was the rabbit and the fox was up ahead.

"_I'm being lead into a trap . . . aren't I?"_ He thought anxiously. He went through a door and as he stopped in the middle of the room the door behind him shut. He was getting nervous now. _"I am not scared! Just nervous!"_ He thought sternly.

In front of him was a queen size four poster bed and he notice that it wasn't dusty. A warning bell had started going off in his head and then someone whispered "Boo" in his ear.

His gave a shout and whirled around only to end up on his back on the bed. A chuckle went throughout the room as a weight settled on his waist.

"Now, Chibi – san. And here I thought you would be happy to see me." purred Envy. Ed couldn't stop the blush that went across his cheeks as Envy smirked playfully down at him.

His brain seemed to be shutdown because he realized he shouldn't be just lying there. He lifted his automail arm only to have Envy place it back down. Envy's smirk turned into a grin as he leaned down.

Their faces were inches apart as Envy purred. "We can't have that now can we, Chibi – san?" His blush darkened as Envy continued. "You know what they say about Halloween. That demons and ghouls come out and walk among us. Which one am I Chibi – san? Demon or ghoul?"

It seemed as if Envy actually wanted him to answer so he thought for a second before whispering. "Demon" Envy gave him a grin before leaning down and locking his lips with the blonde's.

Ed froze before letting himself relax and kiss back. Envy traced his bottom lip slowly and Ed opened his mouth in confusion. Envy thrust his tongue inside his mouth and explored his mouth making him give a soft moan.

He could feel Envy grinning through the kiss although it was becoming harder to think by the minute. Envy pulled back licking his lips seductively. Ed couldn't stop the shiver that went down his back at the gesture.

Envy opened both of his jackets before slipping his hands beneath his shirt. He started to run his hands up and down his chest. Envy then started nipping at his jaw slowly making his way to his neck. Ed couldn't stop the moan that came from his mouth.

Envy just grinned and sucked on a spot where his pulse was beating loudly. Envy then pressed himself hard against Ed making him gasp.

Envy licked his way up to one of his ears and purred seductively. "Like that Chibi – san? You don't know how good you taste, do you? You're all mine now." The affect of Envy's words made him shudder.

He licked the outer shell of his ear causing Ed to give a small groan. Envy then let one of his hands start to travel southward as he nibbled down his neck again. He kissed him again passionately as he started unbuttoning Ed's tight now tighter pants.

Then Envy pulled back and hopped off the bed. Ed blinked a few times trying to make the fog in his head go away. Envy was grinning down at him. Ed gave him a confused look.

"Happy Halloween Chibi – san. Trick or Treat." He purred. Ed just gave the green haired sin an incredulous look. "I've tricked you." He stated. Ed blinked before he started to glare. Envy just grinned down at the glaring alchemist before leaning in and whispering seductively. "But later I'll be visiting you for the treat."

Ed turned bright red as Envy gave him a peck on the lips and sauntered out the door. He sat there for a few minutes before standing up and clapping his hands letting the blade retract back into his automail. Then he went about fixing his _very_ rumpled clothes which made him blush cherry red again.

He thought again about Envy's words. _"Happy Halloween Chibi – san. Trick or Treat . . . . . . I've tricked you . . . . . . . . . But I'll be visiting you later for the treat."_ His blush darkened as he thought in wonder. _"He plans on finishing what he started."_

As he left the mansion he looked up at the full moon that held an almost reddish glow. _"I have a demon coming to my apartment later. I bet he'll pick midnight to come too. Halloween isn't so bad after all. Happy Halloween to you too Envy."_ He thought smiling softly.

Sakura: All done!!

Envy: Did you have to stop it there?!

Sakura: Yes, why?

Ed: Couldn't you have written the apartment scene?!

Sakura: Err.

Envy: Are you going to write a sequel?

Sakura: It's called a one shot for a reason.

Envy: So? People have written sequels to one shots.

Sakura: Why are you too so bent out of shape?

Ed: You made us stop when things were getting good!

Sakura: Actually Envy stopped.

Envy: It was in the script.

Sakura: And you picked now to follow orders?!

Envy: . . .

Ed: (Starts glaring at Envy)

Sakura: You're always changing my original scripts. What made you stick to the original with this one?

Envy: . . .

Ed: Please R and R. If you do maybe Sakura will write the sequel.

Sakura: Ed!

Ed: What?! You could at least think about it!

Envy: (Raises eyebrow then starts pouting at Sakura)

Sakura: Okay. Fine, I'll think about! Envy stop pouting!

Envy: (Grins) We might get to have some fun yet.

Better review. I know where you live. . .

Sakura: Envy!

Psst. I noticed some mistakes so I went back over it.

Lady Sakura


	2. Demons and Sins

Demons and Sins

An: Hey! Sorry it's so late!! I hope you like it and it was worth the wait!

Envy: What took you so long anyway?

Ed: I'm surprised you're actually writing it. I thought it would never get written.

Envy: Me neither. But now we get to have some fun. About time. Right Chibi – san?

Ed: . . .

Envy: Chibi – san?

Ed: . . . We're screwed.

Envy: (Raises eyebrow) Not yet but we will be soon.

Ed: (Blushes) Not that! Look at Sakura!

Envy: (Blinks) Hmm? (Looks toward Sakura and pales) We're screwed.

Sakura: (Glaring) **_What_** were you saying about the story never getting written?

Envy: Nothing.

Ed: . . .

Sakura: I thought so.

Envy: Damn.

Sakura: (Grins evilly)

Sakura: No, I don't own them. Now let's get with it!

Warnings: Male and male, Lemon. Adult situations. Anything else? nope I think that's it. Oh! Also EdxEnvy. There, done!

_**Demons and Sins**_

When the golden eyed boy arrived back at his apartment, it was to find a note from his brother stating he was going to be at Lieutenant Colonel Hughes's house celebrating Halloween with Alicia.

Ed sighed in relief. _"It's not as if I don't want to spend Halloween with Al. But, with Envy coming over and with what he plans to do . . . ."_ He thought trailing off.

It would be hard to explain why Envy was popping up all of the sudden and why he wasn't trying to slice him in half.

He would be trying to explain things to Al as the green haired homunculus would be trying to undress him too. As that thought went through his head he turned a bright red.

The blonde turned toward the clock and found it to be ten at night. _"Two hours. . ."_ He thought. Truth be told he was anxious and a little excited.

"_It almost like I'm going on a date. Just not. I need to do something. Anything. I should write that report for Mustang and get it over with."_ thought Ed sighing resignedly.

Edward stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist sighing happily. _"A hot shower can always relax you, nothing like it."_ He thought smiling.

He slipped on his boxers then his black pants which were a little too long for him and finally his black tank top. He left his golden blonde hair down and it spilled down over his shoulders. He didn't bother with his boots since he would be staying in his apartment. Envy or no Envy.

Of course with his boots though, they made his pants actually fit. He gave the pants a glare before shaking his head.

He sighed and strolled into the living room before curling up on the couch. He pulled some paper and a pen towards himself and started writing the report for the fake haunted house.

The flaxen haired teen stretched his arms over his head hearing joints pop then leaned back with his arms behind his head. He had written the report and had made it seemed like a bunch of teenagers had decided to make the old house haunted and also to spook the neighbors.

Why did he pull the blame off of Envy, he had no idea. Maybe, because a part of him wanted to protect the androgynous sin.

Edward took a glance at the clock and found it to be twelve fifteen. Halloween was over and Envy hadn't come.

He looked up at the ceiling with a frown. He _should_ feel happy that Envy hadn't come but a part of him had been hopeful. He _had_ wanted the sin to come and keep his promise.

Sadness filled him as a picture of Envy went through his head. He was tempted to alter the report.

"_I'm not as petty as that. Besides the night isn't over . . . yet."_ He thought resolutely. He blinked and suddenly there were a pair of cat like violet eyes peering down at him.

He gave a cry of surprise and lunged forward only to end up tipping over the table, sending books and papers flying. He couldn't stop himself from flushing in embarrassment.

"_Here I am . . . with my butt on the floor and the table in my lap with everything else scattered around. Dammit, I must look like such an idiot."_ He thought anxiously.

Envy had his hands on his hips and was grinning. "Chibi – san, I thought you would be expecting me. I did say I would be coming after all." He purred.

The blonde alchemist blushed as Envy sauntered over and picked up the table as if it weighed nothing. It probably did.

A pale gloved hand was offered to him and he took it blush darkening. The green haired sin raised an eyebrow at one of the pieces of paper that was on the floor. He leaned down picking it up and violet eyes scanned it quickly.

Envy grinned at the flustered alchemist before saying. "Five teens Chibi – san? You do realize you could get a court martial for lying on a report right?"

He nodded before feeling a hand tilt his chin up and found himself drowning in amethyst colored eyes. Envy just let the page flutter back to the ground.

"_This is wrong . . . He's my enemy. He's not human and a murderer. But . . . . It just feels so right. I don't care if he's not human anymore or that he's a murderer. I will have to become one too if I'm ever sent out into war. And . . . . He's not my enemy right now. I think I know what I'm feeling that's why I can . . ." _Ed thought closing his eyes as Envy's lips met his.

He wrapped both arms around the sin's neck and returned the kiss. Envy's hand had left his chin to bury itself in his hair while the other wrapped itself around the boy's waist.

Envy explored the blonde's mouth making him moan. When he pulled back Ed gasped for breath.

The green haired homunculus tilted his head to the side and leaned in licking Ed's lips making a shudder go through his body.

"Chibi? Where's your bedroom?" He asked casually. Ed blushed but replied quietly. "Down the hall. The last one." He gave a small cry of surprise as Envy lifted him up bridal style.

Envy walked down the hall toward his destination. The sin went through and closed the door before setting the alchemist down on the bed. Ed couldn't stop himself from blushing as a predatory gleam entered his eyes.

Envy settled on top of him and gave a grin before kissing him hard. Immediately hands were pulling up his tank top and Envy paused only to slip it over his head.

The sin pulled back and nipped along his jaw to his neck causing a groan to come from his mouth. He titled his head to allow Envy more access.

Envy made his way slowly to his collar bone alternating between nipping and kissing. Ed couldn't do anything besides moan and gasp for breath.

A flash of light lit up the room for a moment before Edward found a very naked and very aroused sin on top of him. A blush went across his already flushed face as a cry quickly came from his mouth as Envy latched onto one of his nipples.

Envy started to suck as he let his hands travel down the flaxen haired teen's body to his black leather pants. Edward released a whimper of protest as the other male started to travel down farther.

Envy unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, boxers and all. The blonde felt his face heat up as Envy looked him up and down while licking his lips in a very suggestive manner.

Envy leaned up to give him another passionate kiss before moving down his body again. Ed could only blink up at the ceiling, chest rising and falling. Then he gave a cry, arching his back as Envy's mouth came in contact with his throbbing erection.

The teen clutched the sheets tightly in his fists and couldn't stop himself from raising his head to see Envy's dark and silky hair spilling over his thighs. Envy grinned up at him before he leaned down and dragged his tongue along the slit before running it down the underside of his shaft.

Edward let his head drop back down moaning Envy's name. His legs were spread wider and he felt something pushing against his entrance. He felt panic start to rise in him but then Envy took in all of him and started to hum.

He cried out in pleasure and didn't even feel the fingers slowly stretching him until they hit something inside him that made him scream. Envy withdrew his fingers and his mouth causing the blonde male to give a small whine of protest.

The green haired sin chuckled before he leaned up and kissed him. He could taste himself on Envy and just that thought made him moan. Envy pulled back grinning. "It gets better Chibi." He purred.

Envy placed himself in between Ed's legs and slowly started to push in keeping a cat like violet eye on the blonde. Ed had his eyes shut tightly and was gasping. It hurt but he trusted Envy when he had said it would get better.

Envy paused when he was sheath fully. He didn't want to hurt the alchemist._ "I wanted him dead a few months ago. Now I don't want to even hurt him. Chibi really has changed me. Like I'm going to tell him though."_ He thought grinning before giving a groan as the Chibi alchemist squeezed him without knowing.

Envy pulled out almost completely only to thrust back in hard. Ed tossed his head back giving a silent scream as Envy hit that spot again hard. The green haired sin continued to thrust in and out.

Envy gave a loud groan before speeding up again as Ed withered against the sheets. Envy groan again as the blonde squeezed him again tightly.

Envy positioned his hips making sure to hit Ed's spot every time. He sped up as Ed's cries rose in volume. Envy kept his eyes on the blonde watching him starting to reach his peak.

Ed then felt a long fingered hand wrap around his member and start to pump it fast and that was it. He came screaming Envy's name and spilling his seed between their stomachs.

Envy moaned Ed's name loudly as he climaxed spilling into the boy beneath him.

He collapsed on top of him gasping. When Ed's breathing returned to normal he found a sated and happy Envy laying on him.

Envy looked up at him lazily before grinning and pulling out causing Ed to groan.

He laid down beside him stretching like a contented cat. He couldn't stop the blush that went across his face.

The sin propped his head up in his palm. "Did you like the treat Chibi?" purred Envy. He just blushed as Envy gave a small chuckle. He pulled the covers over them and drew the still blushing blonde to him.

Edward turned onto his side, facing Envy and wrapped his arms around him, placing his head under Envy's.

No words needed to be spoken. Ed looked at a strand of dark emerald hair and smiled softly. He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into Envy's embrace and felt his arms tighten around him.

The next morning Al came home to find Ed dressed in his usual clothes and picking up papers that was all around the living room. "Brother? What happened? Are you mad that I went and spent Halloween with the Lieutenant and his family?" asked Alphonse hesitantly.

Edward shot a grin over his shoulder and replied. "Nah. Nothing happened. And after all you like spending time with Alicia and it's better than having to put up with a cat."

The suit of armor would've blinked in confusion if he could have. "Really?" Ed just nodded before righting the table and throwing his red coat on.

Even when the Colonel made fun of his height he just smiled instead of blowing up like he usually did. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and asked inquiringly. "I take it you had a good Halloween, huh Edward?"

"Yeah, I did." replied Ed. "Did you get allot of trick or treaters?" asked Havoc curiously. The blonde alchemist gave a grin and said. "Nope, just one." Havoc raised an eyebrow obviously wanting to know more.

Hawkeye just gave a soft smile already having an idea of what could've happened to the Fullmetal Alchemist.

In another part of town a teenaged boy with long dark green and cat like amethyst eyes grinned and ignored another boy that was trying to get his attention.

Wrath glared and walked over to the door where Lust was passing by. "Lust! Something's wrong with Envy! He just ignores me and one of the few times I did get his attention he didn't hit me! He just muttered 'Go away' and went back to staring at that damn wall!" complained Wrath.

Lust raised an eyebrow before scanning the palm tree haired homunculus. She gave a soft chuckle as she recognized the problem. "Well?! What's wrong with him?!" asked Wrath angrily.

Lust just shook her head and took him by the arm before replying. "You'll learn when you get older. But he's not sick. Let's leave him be for awhile." Wrath pouted before sighing and nodding.

"_I'm a demon huh? Well . . . . This demon is going to be visiting you allot more often Chibi – san."_ thought Envy grinning.

Envy: Now that's what I'm talking about.

Sakura: I'm actually pretty happy about it! My second lemon and my first male and male lemon!

Envy: (Grins) Well I liked it.

Sakura: Where's Ed?

Ed: Right here. You made me sound so energetic when Envy wore me out.

Envy: Aww. Poor Chibi – san.

Sakura: Please read and review! Thank you!

Envy: Want to go again Chibi – san?

Sakura and Ed: NO!

Ed: Didn't you get enough the first time?!

Sakura: It's the end of the story!

Envy: (Pouts)

Lady Sakura


End file.
